Night
by CSI-Magenta
Summary: Weak R i think. Horatio-Calleigh, Pointless, imagine your a fly on the wall, Calleigh, Horatio, in a cabin, it's raining...


Title: Night  
Disclaimer: Not mine, heavy sigh

Rating:R but I think a mighty weak one

A/N: For Steph

The night is black. It's doesn't feel close to morning, but it's a long time since the evening light came through the windows.

It's raining harder than they see in Miami.

It's hitting the ground with a thump, each and every drop contributing the loud and consistent sound outside the windows.

They can hear it on the roof, hitting as if it was tin and leaving the crackling of the fire almost drowned out.

It's warm where they are though, the fire heating the air.

There is a window open though and a cold breeze plays with Calleigh's hair

The air is moist; it's filled with the feel of rain.

And lighting and thunder as well. The explosions fill the sky.

The atmosphere seems more charged than usual. Not that it isn't normally charged when Calleigh Duquesne and Horatio Caine are in a room together.

They aren't planning for anything to happen

Sitting there doing there work, their mountains of paper work.

In a cabin in the wop wops wasn't what they had expected.

But they take everything in stride.

No one else is there

They have been sitting for a long time now

But when they arrived it was already dark

They are both soaking, so they take off their jackets

Horatio is wearing a blue shirt

That has gone very dark from the rain

It's drying but slowly

He's wearing suit pants that look black

But Cal thinks they used to be navy

Cal is wearing a tank top, white but it hasn't gone see through

She wasn't expecting the rain

They both took off their shoes when they came in

Horatio is at the table working at his papers

Calleigh gets up from where she is and walks over to the window

She stands there looking at the rain, loving the fresh smell

She hasn't seen it in a long time

She hasn't seen it rain this hard for years, not since she left home

Horatio looks up at her and watches her for a while

The flickering fire light dances around the room

H looks up at Calleigh, hair is still wet but drying with the slightest curl from the rain and fire

he says something to her but she doesn't hear so he gets up slowly and walks over to where she is standing

Quietly behind her and looks out the window

Feeling the cool breeze in contrast to the warm room

And the warmth of her body

He asks Cal what she sees

And she doesn't jump because she knew he was there

She tells him what it means to her, what memories it brings back and why rain is as important to her as all nature

He smiles and they both stand there in silence for a while

both feeling comfortable with the proximity

Then she asks him what he sees

and he reaches up and gently brushes the hair from her face and around her neck so it is all at her back

she looks up and their eyes meet

he tells her that he sees the one person in all the world who can turn his life into a storm and his hearts passion into a burning fire at the same time

then he leans down and with his hand still behind her head he pulls his lips to meet his and kisses her softly

they part slowly but stay together with their foreheads touching and their eyes still locked, then Calleigh blushes and breaks into a huge grin

he kisses her again and smiles against her lips

then without breaking their contact she turns to face him and puts her arms around his neck

she starts to undo his buttons very slowly and he moves his hand from her head to hold her hands still, his other arm going around her back and holding her

he holds both her hands in one and moves his head back, still pulling their bodies close

he stops smiling and tips his head slightly to the side wanting an indication she was sure

she stands on tip toes and leans into another kiss, to which he releases her hands and comes back down to her level, satisfied

she undoes his button as they move slowly back ward then they pause as he discards his shirt

her arms are still around him neck and as he pulls her top up from the bottom she lets go for a second as he pulls it over her head.

her hair falls in font of her shoulders and he throws the tank top away. He puts his arm around her again and stabilizes her as he lowers them both gently to the ground, the fur met in front of the fire

and its perfect, and he watches her eyes and she loves the way his hands are so powerful. He caresses her back and her stomach and she lies in his arms and feels safe. She tells him he loves her, she tells she'll never love anyone else and they sleep by the fire as the thunder crashes the rain falls and as the cool breeze makes the fire dance long into the night.

You along with all the other moths fly away as the sun rises and begins to illuminate the room, glad of what you are privy to.

The fly's never have it this good.


End file.
